Blinded by love
by chaann
Summary: AU - After having their first successful time being intimate with one another, they of course can't help but fight over SOMETHING stupid. It just happens. With all the yelling, it's hard to see why these two are a couple in the first place. But! Love is a mysterious thing - especially when you're blinded by it. Sasodei/Yaoi/Two shot
1. fighting brats omg

Collapsing down to the bed, both men panted vigorously as they came from their high. Deidara looked to right and sent Sasori a cheeky grin. "That w-was pretty great!" He spoke through his smile and harsh pants.

"Yeah..." Sasori nodded, lulling his head to the left. "That was... Yeah. Satisfactory."

Propping himself on his elbow, Deidara rolled over so he was on his Danna's chest. Slapping his hands against the dewy skin he snorted. "Satisfactory? Is that the only word you can use?"

"Yeah..."

"Pfft!" Deidara laughed, flopping back onto his back. "Says the man who couldn't stop moaning my name."

"Hey! You moaned my name just as much!" Sasori growled back in defense rolling on his side to face his boyfriend completely.

Tonight was the night the two had their first real time. The last time they attempted to sex each other up, they both experienced copious amounts of pain. Who was really at fault? We will never know.

It's Just... It wasn't all that magical shit it was amped up to be. It took a lot of effort and a long time to get in the rhythm of things. So many things went wrong like:

Agh! You're going to fast!

You're clenching too tight! And I think I pulled the muscle in my leg!

Fuck that, you pulled the muscle in my ass, un!

You're an ass!

Ouch, you bit my lip too hard- wait! Don't bite my neck, don't bite my neck! It's not kinky you moron, un!

Let me love you, you little shit!

Biting like that isn't love!

And it goes on... Until they ultimately called it quits when they realized it just wasn't worth the pain. However this was the first time Deidara would ever sleep over at Sasori's house. It was decided the second attempt at the intimate moment between the two would be in the room where Deidara was generally not invited in. Y'know, just to make it a little more special.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked a little panicked as he watched Deidara crawl out from under the covers. Watching the blond he loved so much leaving afterwards what was a very precious moment the in relationship. He inwardly feared that he had actually offended him enough to ditch him. If he was going to shower, he would have said so, right? Or at least invited him to join...

Deidara on the other hand looked back with a small smile. "Just going to open the curtain a bit."

Sasori sat up with furrowed brows. "What? Why?"

Trotting back across the room with a bit of a limp, Deidara shut off the lamp that was by the bedside table on Sasori's side. "Watch this!" He said flicking off the lamp.

Looking around the pitch black room, Sasori crinkled his nose. When the light came back on, Deidara couldn't help but snort at his boyfriends face. "Do you see the problem?" Deidara asked walking back to the curtain, opening it a crack.

Sasori glared at Deidara. "No, I fail to see what was wrong. My room absolutely is perfect." He sneered.

Without any sort of bias of course.

With the curtains opened a little now and back in the bed, "Now when I turn out the light..." Deidara spoke flicking the lamp off, "Now there is a little bit of light, yeah!" He cheered as a stream of light strew right across the bed.

Sasori growled. Jumping up he slammed the curtains closed without turning the lamp on first. Which ultimately made his return around to his half of the bed less than safe.

"Ouch!"

"Ah! Are you okay?" Deidara called out worried. Leaning over he turned the lamp back on yet again, "Why did you close the curtain back up? It's too dark now, un!"

"It's not pitch black!" Sasori said a little offended that the brat had the gall to offend his perfect and most sacred bedroom. Rolling back to his side of the bed, he pointed to the alarm clock with its red digital numbers. "There is light right here!"

"That's not light!"

"Yes it is!"

The two growled at each other. Now them fighting was nothing new. Clearly. It's just something they could really live without. They were hoping to one day move in with one another and if that was happening, the fighting would have to at least decrease ten to twenty percent.

Although come on! What were they supposed to do when the other just had the worst view of art? Now they ha to deal with one that liked to sleep in the dark and the other needed a small source of light. I mean come on! They were just two very different people.

"I have slept plenty of times with light at your place." Sasori argued back, sitting there facing his boyfriend with his hands on his hips. "This time for once we sleep the way I want to."

Deidara groaned loudly. "I can't sleep in the dark though, yeah! You've proven to be able to sleep at my house no problem with the light before, but this is the first time we've been in your bed -"

"So this time since we're in my sanctuary, we should sleep my way!"

Gesturing to the door now, Deidara huffed angrily. "Then can I at least open the bedroom door a crack, un?"

"And let the LIGHT in?" Sasori gasped in pure horror. "NEVER!"

Deidara scooted on the bed, moving closer to Sasori. Pressing his hand to the other males vaguely clammy chest he groaned at the immaturity his boyfriend was displaying. "Sasori you're being ridiculous, un. Don't ruin a great evening with you being a child."

"Me being a child? You're the one who can't sleep without a nightlight!"

"Hey it is not a nightlight, it is a SOURCE of light, un!"

"Same thing!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Nose to nose the two growled at each other. "Well, so what are we going to do to now?" Deidara huffed, moving from pressing his nose to his boyfriends to resting their foreheads together. "It's not like we're going to be sleeping quite just yet."

He was right. The two finally managed to have their first time together, they couldn't possibly spend the night apart by having Deidara move to the living room to sleep on the couch. If that happened, Sasori would never hear the end of it. Besides, now they both had a bit of fight pumping through their blood so there was no sleeping now.

"Well..." Sasori sighed heavily, pushing his breath against Deidara's lips as he calmed down. "We could maybe mmf!"

Quickly he was tackled by Deidara who had decided a round two was needed. Lest they continue to fight verbally.

Kissing down Sasori's neck he got busy rebuilding their relationship after that minor spat. "If we don't sleep, how about you show this naughty blond another wild time." He growled as he landed at the redheads Adam's apple and grazed his teeth along it. "Round two we should know what to do even more~"

"Mm, alright then." Sasori sighed at the sensation at his throat. Hurrah for round two as it was now know that it was SASORI who thought being bitten was hot and kinky. Not the other way around where Deidara was the subject of being bitten.

-x-

Collapsing down for the second time this evening, Sasori glanced at Deidara, taking note of the tired gaze directed towards the nothing that was the ceiling. Eyes glowing and skin more dewy than ever. Round two appeared to take an even greater toll on his dear blond.

It was his darling who was at the bottom of this powerful thing called sex.

Pursing his lips, Sasori sighed. "Alright fine, we will sleep with a minor source of light."

Deidara turned to his boyfriend, a loving look gleaming in his eyes. "Ohh Danna... Thank you! I knew you loved me, un!"

"Well..." Sasori chuckled. "One of us has to be reasonable sometimes. And you did have a bit of a point... What's another day sleeping with a blistering beam of light burning over my eyes."

Deidara grunted at the sound of resentment laced in Sasori's voice. Rude. Still, he had won for once. Taking the fall was something his Danna never did, so this was big of him to do.

"Aww, well..." Deidara started, dragging his fingers up Sasori's chest as he snuggled in. "For your good deeds let's see what your little brat can do for you in the morning, un."

Sasori leaned in and kissed as Deidara lips and collar bone before moving in as well, leaving just enough space between them. "Mmm, I like the idea of that."

"Goodnight, Danna." Deidara mumbled as he was forcefully rolled over to lie on his other side.

"Goodnight to you too you, spoiled brat." Sasori grumbled back as he pressed his body against his boyfriends to spoon him.

Yeah...

It was not a good night.

As time rolled on, Sasori couldn't sleep.

The stream of light burned at Sasori's white skin, the light not even near his face. Still his eyes were wide, glaring at the light that line that was pouring into HIS bedroom. His SANCTUARY! This was driving him mental! He just needed to wait until Deidara fell asleep.

Luckily for him, quick as lightning, Deidara's breathing grew heavy signaling to the redhead that his dear boyfriend had finally fallen asleep. He just needed to leave the bed carefully without waking his beloved. The last thing he needed was that hothead waking up to see him going back on his word.

'Slowly Sasori... Slowly.' He thought carefully pulling himself away. Deidara had different plans and wiggled back closer, looking for his disappearing heat source.

'Finally!'

-creak-

Sasori whipped his head back to the blond in the ever growing darkness. He feared Deidara would hear him and wake up, ready to fight again. Luckily for him he could see with that stream of light that Deidara hadn't even moved an inch.

Out of the bed even further, he crossed the floor, made his way over the curtain and closed it, but not before peeking over his shoulder to see Deidara's sleeping face. Him lying there in such a peaceful slumber.

'He sure is cute when he's sleeping and not talking about his shitty explosions'

More carefully his time, Sasori made his way back to his side of the bed and crawled back in. Snuggling in the back of Deidara's neck, he grasped the blondes hand as he too fell asleep in complete darkness.

Peace at last.

* * *

I'll give u part 2 tomorrow night to divi it up into two fun days

bye for now LOSERS


	2. more fighting babies omg stop

Peace sooo not at last.

What Sasori didn't take into consideration was the fact that perhaps Deidara would just so possibly wake up before him in the morning. It wasn't a likely thing since the blond was the type to sleep in, but it could happen.

And unfortunately it did.

Opening his eyes, Deidara frowned. He was completely rested, in fact, he had slept wonderful the night before! He always slept great in Sasori's arms. Excluding when he'd get spooned. Deidara was never particularly fond of it, yet he let the other male do it anyway. Of course he'd never tell the redhead either. Maybe one day he would get used to it. For now, he needed some amount of space as he slept.

This moment though... Something was off about this morning... It was just...

Glancing back, he frowned even deeper. What he should see is his boyfriends handsome face, resting on his shoulder as he was being spooned. Instead all he saw pitch black. The only thing signaling to him that the redhead was there were the soft breaths along his jaw and an arm draped over his waistline.

It was just so dark...

That rat bastard closed the curtain when he fell asleep! This was a total blackout!

Sliding out from Sasori's loving and overly warm grip, Deidara moved to the other side of the bed now replacing his body with both of his feet. Careful now... With a great, powerful and mighty shove of said feet...

"Yeowch!" Sasori yelled as he was shoved the floor, lost and naked in a room of pure darkness. "What the hell was that!? D-Deidara are you okay?"

Deidara clumsily dashed to the curtain and flung it open, allowing the mass of sunlight to pool into the room and scald his boyfriends unsuspecting eyes.

"Erugh! Deidara - help!" Sasori cried, wriggling around on the floor as he was both injured and blind.

Deidara felt no sympathy for him though as he only saw red. "You dick! You closed the curtains!"

"Agh!" Sasori rubbed his eyes. "Well I just wanted to prove to you that you don't need them opened!" He defended himself while moving to his dresser to get out a pair of boxer briefs slowly as it currently hurt to walk.

"I still needed them opened until I fell asleep, but I guess you only care about yourself in the end... Leaving right after I thought you loved me enough to make such an adjustment, un!"

Sasori growled as he pulled up his briefs. "Me? What about you!? You always get your way!"

"Always get my way?" Deidara yelled back, grabbing a pillow as he crawled back onto the bed to hide his own nudity amongst the sheets. "You are clearly mistaken for it is YOU who always gets their way!"

"Oh yeah?" Sasori snorted with his hands on his hips. "Prey tell my sweet Deidara, when have I EVER gotten my way?"

"You got to be on top last night, un!"

Ooooh~

"Like hell I'm bottoming!" Sasori snarled as he was caught with that one. "Oh yeah though? Who picked dinner last night!?"

Deidara scoffed. "Excuse me, I thought you liked pizza!"

"Not with mushrooms on it! But do I force myself to eat it anyways? Yes!"

"Fine! What about our last date to that boring carving exhibit at the art museum, un?" Deidara yelled back, crossing his arms. "Even YOU hated it!"

Aaaaaah~

"Tch! Well... What about when we went to that dreadful fireworks show?"

"It was New Years! We HAD to see them! It's like, the LAW!"

"Bullshit!" Sasori claimed angrily as he had heard of no such law. "Oh and hey! What about our last movie date? You picked that movie and guess what? I haaated it!"

Deidara gasped. "What!? You said you loved that movie!"

"Yeah well guess what? I LIED!"

Ohhhhhh~

"Well you know what, un?" Deidara asked, ready to bring out the big guns, "I don't even like being the little spoon!"

Sasori jaw went ajar. "Huh!?" He cried as he was always told how good of a cuddler he was. How was spooning any different?

Crossing his arms Deidara prepared himself. The day had finally come to confront the older male on this subject. "Uh, yeah! I'm kind and let you top but then you go and treat me like the little spoon, even though I'm the taller one!"

"Barely!"

"Tall enough for it to be embarrassing! Besides, do you know how hot it can get when you've got a parasite wrapped around you, yeah?"

"Parasite!?" Sasori screeched as he was directly offended. Moving even closer with his fists curled into tight balls, he was ready to fight even harder for his honor.

Getting up on his knees, Deidara let the sheets and blanket drop around him as he moved closer to the edge of the bed where Sasori stood half naked. "You heard me, yeah!" He yelled.

Eye to eye, both men glared at each other with red hot faces. Panting at the loss of air from their constant yelling. All that yelling! And they didn't even mention the part about their art yet- yeesh!

Slowly as they looked into each others eyes, their views moved elsewhere. Sasori swallowed hard at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend with his hair ruffled from a night of hot sex; kneeling naked in a pool of his blankets. In his fucking SANCTUARY of a bedroom.

Deidara swallowed hard too; feeling dizzy at the sight of his sexy older boyfriend standing proud and strong before him in nothing but his tight briefs. In them was the thing that the night before drove him into a fit of pure ecstasy.

Dammit.

Lunging at the blond, Sasori knocked Deidara down to the bed; kissing and sucking hard at his throat and anywhere else he could reach. Deidara happily reciprocated the vicious action by locking his boyfriend in with his legs, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck while the other desperately clawed at the others briefs so they could have some special skin on skin contact.

"Mercy - fuck - Deidara..." Sasori groaned into the others chest and bucked into handjob his lover had snuck into giving him. "You're so... Damn hot."

Deidara gasped as his back twisted and his toes curled while he pumped their members together harder. It was always nice to hear his Danna compliment him and to even let him know when he was doing a good job while pleasuring him.

Sasori did have some pretty steamy sex growls.

While Deidara continued his ministrations, Sasori sucked his fingers after using all the lube the night prior and pressed one into his boyfriends still tender hole. Hearing Deidara gasp, he realized something and slowed down until he got a good bite on the neck. Just. The. Way. He. Liked. It.

Thank you, Deidara for thy bite!

Taking the many rough bites to the neck as a signal to hurry up, Sasori picked up the pace and stretched the fairly loose hole with two fingers.

"Ahhn! Done! Pull out, hurry and fuck me!" Deidara cried as he used his other hand to curl into a fist to pound Sasori's back.

Sasori grunted at the punch but wasn't hurt. He was just as eager to enter the blond as the other was to be entered. This was angry make-up sex at it's finest after all.

Pressing in, Deidara cried out from being tender but moved on to bite again, this time even harder. Sasori could only give a rippled smile as he tried to hide the fact he loved being bitten with one of his classic frowns. He wasn't one to keep anyone waiting though, and wasn't one to not try to get a real good bite. Pushing in, he quickly pulled out and earned another amount of pressure from teeth, this time that broke the skin. He gasped in pleasure while Deidara pulled away in shock that he was able to actually do that. It was also a rather gross sensation for him to have Sasori's blood in his mouth. That was not kinky at all.

On the other end...

Wanting to be bitten like that again, Sasori kept on thrusting internally hoping that Deidara would be embarrassed enough to hide his moans. Not that the redhead had anything against them! He loved hearing his sweetheart cry out in pleasure for him just like the night prior. Still, one more hard bite wouldn't hurt...

Sadly for him Deidara gave up hiding his sultry cries and instead moaned louder and louder. Their first time sucked, their second try was great, then their second time was super... But this time - this time was incredible! The raw anger was being pushed out and was being turned into absolute pleasure.

"Danna! I'm- I'm cumming!"

Sasori groaned at the cry and gripped as the soft thighs to go faster. If he was going to cum as well, he wanted to do so as soon as Deidara did. At the moment he only wanted to have everything be better in the end.

Clenching his teeth, and closing his eyes tight; Deidara gasped as he came on his chest. Sasori cringed at the new tight friction but pushed on, cumming soon afterwards, just like he had hoped for.

Pulling out, Sasori could do nothing but collapse on top of his lover. He was absolutely wiped! He was on the same page as Deidara was; that - was incredible.

"Wh-what were we fighting about, un?" Deidara asked in a raspy voice, dragging his fingers along the soft flicks of his boyfriends red hair.

"It doesn't matter... Damn I love you, brat."

Deidara was still trying to remember though. Lulling his head to the side he recalled something, "Wasn't it about some light in your 'sanctuary'?"

Sasori groaned into the taller males throat as he moved to be the little spoon this time. Pulling Deidara's arm over his waist he sighed at being held. "Deidara, I don't care if there is a little bit of light coming into my room. It's always going to be nothing compared to the light that radiates from you."

Deidara chuckled, "Is that your way of saying sorry for last night?"

"Yeah.." Sasori panted. "But it's... also kinda true." He muttered over his shoulder, face tinged pink with embarrassment.

Deidara smiled brightly at the kind words and nuzzled his face into the side of Sasori's head, kissing his ear. "You're... so sweet..."

Glancing past his now sleeping boyfriend, Sasori stared out the window and at all the damn light that poured in while they were both about to fall back asleep. This time around Sasori actually couldn't be bothered by it at all. Instead he just smiled and closed his eyes in content as he snuggled back into his boyfriend.

Even though they fought so much over such trivial things...

"Would you look at that..." he sighed, reaching back to grab a small lock of blond hair to twirl in between his fingers. "I guess I've been blinded by love."

* * *

soo basically a lot of fighting and sex. the real glue to their relationship. ok all done now. thanks for reading, bye LOSERS


End file.
